


The Burning Fire

by Elfflame



Category: Casino Lily
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magira only wants one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



> For Snapelike who is evil and wicked and I adore her. :D

Magira’s slapped cheek burns, but it is nothing to the fire scorching his heart. He thought he could be loved and happy here, but Carlos is like the others. He just wants to own Magira, nothing more.

Magira wants to scream.

Carlos’s words wash over him, but his touch makes Magira’s heart surge with hope. He tries to ignore it, but Carlos is different from others. And despite himself, Magira listens.

“Will you teach me to love you?”

The words quench the burning in his heart, and it fades to a sweet pain only Carlos can salve. Magira nods. “Yes.”


End file.
